She Loves Me She Loves Me Not
by Shion3Mion
Summary: Lisanna's back and natsu is ignoring lucy. How does this make Erza feel? Will lucy ever tell Erza she loves her? Or will everything end in flames. Find out by reading she loves me she loves me not. Sorry I suck at summerys read and review please


**Sorry for the late update just had a lot going on and I am also sorry that it is just chapter one after I edited it and I appreciate all the suggestions you guys made. Thanks so much.**

**now I got a few questions from DEPRCREW thanks so much for sending them. Now I no you are probably hoping lucy get some sort of significant strength but she isn't really in this. She will get an armor and sword that will replace her wipe plus she will know martial arts other than that she won't get any huge power boost. They didn't warn her because they didn't think it would actually happen but still feared it would. More specific reactions will be done in the next chapter. Erza didn't kick Natsu's ass because she was just to worried about lucy. Natsu was just being an ass not caring and being just cruel but he will regret it later on. Lucy and Lisanna are best friends because I don't really think Lisaana would be a bitch towards Lucy and I wanted it to be different. She still loves her spirits and her relationship with Aquarius get better. She does go off to train later on. Erza will have have a hobby that no one mows about that will woo lucy. There will be cheesy romantic scenes. Natsu isn't going to be jealous. Erza is a bit if not a lot OOC. Past relationships aren't going to affect them that much but will have an effect on how they act towards each other later on. Erza didn't know that lucy had a crush on Natsu. No one else has feelings for them and the guilds reaction to their relation ship will be in one of the later chapters. Later on she will hint at liking Erza. Later on when they are an established couple they will share strawberry cakes and shakes. I don't want to give too much away on the job but it will have something to do with strawberrys. **

Lucy's pov

Ever since Lisanna came back from the dead everyone has acted weird around me, I don't know why but I feel like they all know something I don't. Natsu doesn't talk to me anymore, I don't know what I have done yet he ignores me, I feel like he hates me now. I don't blame Lisanna as we are actually really good friends, she is like a sister to me.

When I woke up this morning, I was in no rush to get ready. I took my time deciding on what to wear. So I grabbed my short pink strapless dress then went for a shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo then rinsed it out and used my strawberry conditioner. Then I grabbed my flower scented soap and washed my body. I got dressed into my pink dress, then put my hair into its usual side ponytail, with a gold bracelet and necklace. I looked myself over in the mirror happy with my outfit I walked out and put on my belt with my keys and whip. Before walking out the door I put on my pink converse shoes and started my walk to the guild.

While walking to the guild, I noticed it was a really lovely day, the sun was bright, there were no clouds and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue. Before I knew it, I was at the guild for yet another interesting day. I walked in the guild and felt like maybe I should just leave that was until Lisanna came up to me with a bright smile and hugged me. I went and sat down at my spot at the bar and Mira had my strawberry milkshake waiting for me. While I was drinking my milkshake, Natsu came barging in then everyone became protective of me I don't know why but I ignored it. Until Lisanna came over to me crying apologize over and over as if she did something wrong. Then when Natsu got to the bar he told me "you are off the team, I don't need you I have Lisanna now, she is way stronger then you any way", then as he was about to hit me Lisanna stood in front of me to protect me from him. Before I knew it I had run out of the guild crying, I reached my house, closed the door and ran straight to my bed and laid there bawling my eyes out. I heard a knock on the door an hour later it was Erza, she was worried about me again. I had loved Natsu until I started to fall in love with Erza just a few months ago. Ever since I realized my feelings for Erza I have been scared to tell her how I feel about her because I don't want to ruin our friendship that we have. I wrote letters to mum telling her all about Erza and how much I love her.

Normal pov

Everyone watched Lucy run out crying we all immediately turned to Natsu and started to give him a lecture about how much of an ass he just was. we where all back to normal as Erza walked into the guild.

Erza's pov

I got back from my job today and as I was walking into the guild I saw Lucy running out crying. I wanted to run after her and hug her, tell her everything was going to be alright but I had to go to the guild first. When I entered everyone and everything was as it normally was except I noticed Lisanna was giving Natsu the death stare, I wanted to ask her why but that would have to come after I talked to master Makarov. So I knock on the door to his office and walked in, after our long discussion I went to talk to Lisanna.

"Hey Lisanna what was wrong with Lucy? And why are you angry at Natsu?" I asked curiously.

"Natsu kicked Lucy off the team and it upset her" she said with the look of pain in her eyes.

"As for why I am mad at Natsu that is because he made Lucy cry, I hate it when my nakama cries" she stated with anger and a dark aura surrounding her.

"Well I am going to go see if she is ok, I am worried about her".

Lisanna gave a nod and a grin as I walked off to Lucy's house. As I walked all I could think about was how to make her smile. Lucy is all I ever thought about which made me realize I am in love with her and it only just hit me. Before I knew it I was at Lucy's front door so I knocked hoping she knew it was me. She opened the front door with tears in her eyes and looked at me as if she expected I would turn up. I had a look of worry on my face as she put a smile full of pain on her face and I felt like crying with her.

Normal pov

They sat in Lucy's apartment as Erza tried to cheer her up when they got to talking about how this would effect Lucy, there where tears and Lucy was cheery she complained about her rent again when Erza spoke up.

"Why don't we go on jobs together from now on we can be a dynamic duo" Erza stated quizzically while laughing.

"Sure, doing jobs with you is bound to be better than doing them with Natsu" she said excitedly. Knowing that with Erza they could go on S-class jobs and she would be safe.

So Erza and Lucy ran to the guild excitedly to go get a job that would pay Lucy's rent. When they arrived they ran to the job board and looked it over but there really wasn't any interesting ones until Erza turned and looked at Lucy.

"We can go on an S-rank mission if you really want to?"Erza asked excited to go on a job with Lucy.

"I would love to go on an S-rank job that would be so awesome" Lucy stated jumping up and down way to excited. So they walked up to the S-rank job board and looked over the jobs. Lucy found one that would give her a new key so they chose that one.

**If you have any advice for me can you please write a review I would love to hear your opinions on my first fanfiction ever.**


End file.
